


CAR

by MALO_N



Category: liangtong
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALO_N/pseuds/MALO_N





	CAR

【1】

诸葛亮一脚踹开门的时候，浓重刺鼻的酒味仿佛一头野兽扑面而来，冲得令他作呕。可更令他恼火的是，庞统，他的omega，还坐在桌边，笑吟吟地端着一杯酒，而周围已经没有人能坐起来了。

感受到alpha视线的注视，庞统呆呆地转过身，无神的眼睛里闪过一点亮光。

“阿。。。阿亮！”

不错，还知道自己的alpha，诸葛亮轻哼一声，一把夺过庞统手里的酒杯。喝醉的omega没有任何反抗，乖乖地任由alpha将自己背在背上，还悄悄地讨饶似的在alpha脖颈里蹭了蹭。

“知道错了？”

“唔。。。”

“哪里错了？”

“阿亮说错了就错了。。。”

“。。。”

和喝醉的人讲道理真太特么傻了。智商百万的小天才狠狠地唾弃了自己一回，正打算回家好好算账的时候，背上的omega突然软软地咬住了自己的耳朵。

“！”

耳朵是小天才的碰不得的敏感带。诸葛亮感觉下腹一紧，赶紧稳住心神，罪魁祸首却又贴在他耳边慢慢地吐着气音。

“阿亮。。。”

“做。。。做什么？”

“想要。。。插我。”

omega独特的信息素渐渐飘了出来，若有若无地撩拨着alpha已经出现裂缝的理智。诸葛亮做了个长长的深呼吸，无奈地回头在omega脸上亲了一口。

“乖，回家再做。。。看，快到门口了唔。。。”

满脑子阴茎的庞统已经什么都无所谓了，只知道循着气味讨好般舔舐着alpha的嘴唇，还贪心地卷住舌头细细地咂了咂。

“阿亮。。。哈。。。想要。。。呜。。。阿亮。。。”

该死的！

诸葛亮一边将伸过来的软舌狠狠吸了一通，一边一拳砸在电梯下降的按键上。

我特么当时脑子短路了买个屁高层！

【2】

精虫上脑的omega可不管什么高层不高层，现在想要的只有高潮。

“阿亮，摸摸我。。。”庞统继续趴在诸葛亮肩头软软地吐气，“我后面好湿。。。”

alpha托在后面的手早就知道了这些，甚至还忍不住伸出手指往里面按了按，弄出轻微的咕叽咕叽的水声，尝到一点儿甜头的omega肆意地释放着自己的信息素，不停地勾引alpha做出更“过分”的事。

庞统再次咬住诸葛亮耳垂的时候，那面名为理智的墙终于崩塌。诸葛亮一把将庞统从身上扒下来，“砰”得一声地摁在电梯的墙壁上，用力捏住下巴咬了上去。

口腔里涌来的大量的alpha信息素稍稍抚慰了omega焦灼的欲望，庞统乖乖地任诸葛亮的舌尖舔过牙齿、上颚甚至自己细细的喉咙，最后仿佛吞咽般狠嘬着自己的舌头。电梯里回响着两人不知疲倦纠缠唇舌的啧啧水声和透不过气的喘息声，呼吸反倒成为了一件麻烦的事。

渐渐的，唇舌纠缠已经不能满足omega了，伴随着一点不满的哼叫，庞统开始挺起下腹乞求安慰。诸葛亮烦躁地啧了一声，膝盖强行挤入omega颤栗的腿间，用力地碾压那块已经湿透的布料。像是无法承受这刺激的欢愉，omega躲闪了一会，很快又想要更多般将腿张得更开了。

电梯的开门声暂时收拢了些alpha的理智，诸葛亮烧红了双眼，任由庞统像八脚章鱼般将自己缠得紧紧的，迅速离开电梯，并取出了藏在门檐的钥匙，却手忙脚乱地捅不对钥匙孔。离开了唾液信息素的omega开始变得有些不安，哼哼唧唧地咬在alpha肩头上，被打了屁股后总算是心不甘情不愿地松了口。

门开的那一瞬，两个人都松了一口气。进屋后，诸葛亮没等到床上的那一刻，而说实话他的omega也湿得等不了了，在玄关便一把将庞统的裤子给拽了下来。庞统见自己下面光了，醉醺醺地硬要拨弄诸葛亮的皮带，却怎么也解不开，便委屈地咬唇抬头看自己的alpha，仿佛在控诉自己被一条皮带欺负了。

“傻瓜。。。”诸葛亮笑着亲了口自己的傻omega，一只手灵活地将皮带和长裤都脱了下来，只剩下一条鼓起一团的内裤。

“现在，知道怎么做了吧。”

【3】

好大。。。

庞统不由自主跪在alpha两腿之间，鼻尖着迷地蹭了蹭顶部渗湿的部分，浓郁的信息素令他抚弄内裤边缘的手指都颤抖起来。

仿佛在拆一件珍贵易碎的礼物，omega小心翼翼地褪下最后一层包装，惊喜地看见自己最喜欢的奖励弹跳了出来。

“阿亮。。。喜欢。。。阿亮。。。好喜欢。。。”

庞统不住地低喃，着迷地将脸颊贴在滚烫的肉棒上，时不时歪过头舔一口，却忽然被一只手用力捏住了下巴。

“。。。说清楚，是喜欢我，还是喜欢肉棒？”

身前的人脸色晦暗不明，低哑的声线里透出一丝兴奋。

“唔。。。都喜欢。。。”

聪明的凤雏军师一边讨好一边爱不释手地抚弄着好不容易得来的奖励，细长的手指熟练地撸动经络明晰的茎身，胀红的龟头时隐时显，从滴滴答答流出的粘稠清液就可以看出原主人也颇为激动。

omega对alpha的渴求让庞统再也无法忍耐下去了，他眯着眼睛伸出红红的舌尖，先是将龟头上的清液吃了个干净，便顺着茎身舔了下去，怜爱般亲了亲下面两只饱满的阴囊，接着就贪婪地企图将整个茎身吞下去。

诸葛亮感觉自己的肉棒进入了一个又软又热的地方，整个龟头更是完全被颤抖的咽喉用力推挤着，爽得他差点就不管不顾地动起腰来，更要命的是身下这张湿红的脸还眼泪汪汪地看着他，双颊的肉讨好地夹着带来加倍的快感。

他喘息着用手指抚摸那张被撑红的唇，抹去了因无法正常呼吸而痛苦流出的眼泪，还是坚持慢慢退了出来。

“阿。。。亮？”

面对身下人不解的眼神，诸葛亮轻笑着将把自己的omega打横抱了起来，轻轻咬了一口他湿润的鼻尖。

“我们去床上。”

”还是用你最擅长的地方取悦我吧。“

咕咕咕，开不动了。


End file.
